In Your Shoes
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Nat and Alex swap roles for a day. Things get a bit complicated and confusing for the rest of the band! :
1. The Dare

Nat was at Alex's mercy.

"Please don't make me do anything weird!" Nat said pulling a face.

He didn't trust Alex one bit when it came to these sorts of things.

"Dude you picked dare!" Alex smiled deviously. "What I say goes!"

"Fine hit me with your worst!" Nat said bravely.

"I dare you…" Alex didn't get any further as Thomas burst through the door.

"I'm so angry!" He shouted.

"What's the matter?" Nat asked happily, for now he was safe from Alex. Or so he thought.

"It's just well…hey wait a minute! Why are you two in this closet?" Thomas asked suspiciously.

"Were playing truth or dare!" Alex replied giving Nat a big grin.

"Cool!" Thomas said excitedly.

"As I was saying, I dare you to…be me for the day!" Alex said looking at Nat.

"What?! No way!" Nat refused. "I'd have to follow Jesse around all day!"

"Well what if Alex pretends to be you? That would make it more interesting!" Thomas smirked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine" Alex and Nat said in union, and with that they shook hands.

"Right, now tell us why you're in here" Alex demanded.

"Well everyone thinks I fancy Kristina" He said quietly.

Nat laughed.

"And do you?" Alex asked smiling.

"No…well yeah I do!" He confessed.

Nat couldn't stop laughing. Alex nudged him, but that just made him laugh even more. Then Alex joined. Both of them were laughing there heads off making Thomas feel really embarrassed.

After a while they stopped, and calmed themselves down.

"Sorry" Alex said.

"It doesn't matter" Thomas said leaving.

Once outside they had started laughing again. He shook his head. They were completely evil but he couldn't help but smile himself.

"You laughed in his face!" Alex said shocked.

"I couldn't help it!" Nat said before laughing once more.

"But it wasn't even funny! He was being totally serious!" Alex looked at his brother.

"I know it's just the way he said it! Anyway when do we start acting like each other?" He asked.

"As soon as we walk out the closet!" Alex said standing up.

"Ok. I'll go out first" Nat said opening the door. Out side he saw David and Rosalina standing by a wall.

David noticed Nat.

"Hey! Finally decided to come out the closet then?!" David smirked.

Rosalina looked away smiling.

"What!? No…I…I…" He stuttered completely embarrassed.

"Whatever!" David said walking off smirking.

"Rosalina, I'm not coming out the closet!" He went a shade of red and looked down at his feet.

"It's ok Nat really I believe you" She put her hand over her mouth and gave a little giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nat asked.

She nodded and then laughed out loud. He soon joined in.

Alex then came out of the closet.

Rosalina and Nat looked at each other and again burst out laughing.

"What?" He said.

"Inside joke" Rosalina replied.

He pulled Nat over to one side.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Nat whispered back.

"You're supposed to be pretending to be me!" Alex hissed.

"Oh…yeah" He muttered.

"So then Rosalina wanna grab a smoothie?" Alex said loudly.

"Umm…ok then sure!" Rosalina replied a little bit baffled. Since when did Alex ever want to do anything with her?

Before Nat could say anything they were gone.

"I can not believe that just happened" Nat said to himself, shocked.

"Hey Nat!" Kristina said coming through the door.

"Hi" He said drearily.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing I've got to go. Bye" He gave her a little wave and left.

Today was going to be a long day…


	2. The Date

Alex and Rosalina were silent all the way to the smoothie bar. Neither of them could think of anything to say to the other.

When they got there it was empty.

"So what do you want, my treat" Alex said trying to sound like Nat would. It wasn't working!

"I'll have a banana smoothie then" She said awkwardly.

"Two banana smoothies please!" He told the waiter.

"Coming right up!" He said walking into the kitchen.

They sat on a table by the window.

"So why are we here?" Rosalina asked.

"To get a smoothie!" Alex said rolling his eyes. Sometimes she was so stupid.

"I know that but you and me, together, getting a smoothie! What's wrong? Is it something to do with Nat?" She asked getting worried.

"No I just thought we could bond, that's all" He said quickly.

"Right" She said disbelievingly.

"So…do you write songs?" He asked her trying to make some sort of conversation.

"No." She said bluntly.

"What's your favourite song?"

"Rosalina." Again she showed no interest.

This was getting hard.

How did Nat do it?

"So Nat's thinking of getting a haircut!" Alex said using his brother to his advantage.

"Really?! How short?" Her eyes lit up.

"Bald!" He blurted out.

"Bald!!" She repeated shocked.

"Yeeaahhh…" He gave a nervous laugh.

Why did he say Nat wanted to go bald?

Was he insane?

Rosalina pulled out her phone and began texting.

"What you doing?" Alex asked taking a gulp of his smoothie.

"Texting Nat" She said.

Alex spat the juice all over Rosalina.

She squealed and jumped up. Her new shirt covered in smoothie!

"Sorry" Alex said grabbing a napkin.

She snatched it off him, wiping herself down.

"You know what I think we should just forget this whole thing" She said grabbing her bag and leaving.

"No, Rosalina! Wait up!" Alex said running after her but his trousers got caught on a table and he fell flat on the floor.

"You ok lad?" The waiter asked. "Anything hurt?"

"Only my reputation!" Alex replied frowning.

He got up and strolled out of the doorway.


	3. The Door

"Hey Jesse!" Nat said as he came through the door.

"Hey Nat!" She replied smiling at him.

"Hey…Jesse" He gave her a little wave and winked.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great now you're here!" He said giving her a friendly punch.

"Oh that's good. Have you seen Alex?" She smiled.

Uh oh!

Nat hugged her quickly.

She was a bit surprised.

"What's gotten into you?" Her eyes were wide open she thought she was dreaming.

"Nothing can't a guy just hug his baby-sitter! Gosh woman!" Nat said trying to sound like Alex but it wasn't happening.

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" She said sternly.

"Huh? What tone?"

"Calling me woman, mister!" She replied.

"Don't call me mister, woman!" Nat said angrily.

"You're pushing your luck Nathaniel!" She yelled. Man she must be really angry if she's using his proper name.

How did Alex do it?

"Sorry" Nat murmured.

"It's ok" She replied softly. "So have you seen Alex?" She asked once more.

I shook my head and began sniffling.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I…I…I think I'm a bad person!" He said putting his head in his hands.

He wasn't good at lying but so far he was convincing Jesse!

She put her arm around him.

"We all feel like that some times! It normal!" She stroked his hair.

"Is it? IS IT?!" He wailed. "I never should have played truth or dare!"

"Oh no…what happened?" Jesse became curious; she needed to know what had happened.

"Well I went in this closet…" The door cut Nat short.

"Wonder who that could be?" Jesse said walking over to the door.

She opened it and there was David.

"Hey Jess, hey Nat!" He said happily.

"Come in! Nat's just about to tell me about the closet!" She smiled.

"Oh yeah! He came out the closet this morning!" David said smiling.

"David?" Nat called him calmly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed lunging at David. David legged it with Nat in hot pursuit.


	4. The Disaster

Alex spotted Rosalina sitting on a bench.

Now was his chance to make it up to her. Alls he had to do was stay cool and act like Nat. He slowly walked towards her.

"Hey!" He said giving her a little wave.

"Hey" She replied not looking at him.

"Look I'm sorry about the smoothie, I want to make it up to you" He sat down beside her.

"I suppose I could forgive you!" She gave him a little smile. After all he was the brother of Nat.

"Great! Shall we go and grab a kebab?!" Alex said patting his stomach. He was starving!

She nodded. However, the happiness was short lived. As she stood up her skirt ripped, a lot! She screamed.

"ALEX! YOU'RE STANDING ON MY SKIRT!" She yelled.

Alex looked down. Sure enough his foot was on the ripped part of her skirt.

He jumped up.

One side of her skirt was completely in tatters. She grabbed the other half off the floor and wrapped it round herself. Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Rosalina I am so sorry" Alex said, eyes wide open.

"Just don't Alex!" She shook her head and ran off.

Once again he'd ruined his chance.

Being Nat was impossible!

"Hiya Alex!" The voice echoed in his ears.

He jumped out of his skin and fell on the floor. He looked up to see Juanita staring back at him laughing.

Uh oh! This was very bad.

"Oh hi Juanita" He said as he hurled himself up.

"Want to go for a skate?" She asked helping him up.

"Me, skate? Are you insane? I can't skate!" He gave a chuckle.

"Have you hit your head?" She looked baffled.

"No, no! I'm great. I must find Rosalina and tell her how sorry I am! Bye Juanita!" He shook her hand and off he went, third time lucky!

"Rosalina?!" Juanita said to herself.

'_She's probably at home, I should go there!' _Alex thought as he walked down the road singing to Rosalina the song.

He came to an abrupt stop.

'_Where __does she live?'_


	5. The Zip

"DAVID GET BACK HERE!" Nat shouted.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" He yelled back.

They ran and ran.

Nat was gaining on him and David knew it. He just had to get somewhere safe. Where could he go?

"Argh!" David screamed as he went flying into Kristina who was walking towards him. They both crashed to the ground. He ended up on top of her.

There was an awkward moment between them.

Then as Nat came closer David jumped off of her as fast as possible both him and Kristina turning a deep shade of red.

Nat had a big smile on his face.

"What's the matter David? You look a little…flustered!" Nat said with his hand on his hip.

Kristina got up avoiding having any eye contact with Nat.

"Umm…I…I…" David stuttered.

Nat laughed.

"I'm going back home but don't ever embarrass me again!" Nat said beginning to walk a way. Then he stopped and turned back around.

"And David?"

"Yeah" He answered.

"Your fly's undone!" Nat said giving him a little wink then walking away with a smug look on his face.

David looked down. Sure enough his fly was completely undone. He grasped the zip and pulled it up as quickly as possible. But as he fumbled with it, it got stuck on his boxers.

"Here let me help!" Kristina said grabbing the zip.

She pulled and pulled but still it wouldn't budge.

Nat was quite chuffed as he made his way home. He'd got David back and it felt good!

"I got one ooovvveerrr on David! Nat you're a geeeennnniiiuuusss!" He sang.

"Oh my gosh! It's Nat Wolff" He turned t see an excited girl pointing at him.

Then all of a sudden girls from all over the place started screaming and running over to him.

He screamed and began sprinting.

One girl lunged at his leg and succeeded knocking him off his feet. He jumped back up and carried on running when he noticed something missing.

"I'VE GOT NAT WOLFF'S SHOE!" A girl yelled jumping up in the air.


	6. The Apology

Alex walked down the street not knowing how he was going to find Rosalina's house. He thought about buying flowers but that might give her the wrong idea.

As he walked around the corner there he saw Kristina and David. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Do you know…woah!" He looked away in shock.

"Alex!" They both said in unison, Kristina let go of David's zip.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kristina said.

"Suuurree!" Alex said not believing a singe word.

"Kristina was just helping me with a little problem!" David said quickly.

"A problem, riiiiiiggghhht!" Alex rolled his eyes. "Dude can you please sort yourself out!" He covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm trying! It's stuck!" David hissed having another tackle at his zip.

"So do you know where Rosalina lives?" Alex asked.

"That street over there!" Kristina said pointing over to a little street. "Why?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, I took her to get a smoothie, spilt it on her! Then tried to say sorry, stood on her skirt and it ripped! So I need to grovel! Anyway good look with your problem! Bye" And with that he ran off.

"Alex and Rosalina?! Nat and Jesse?! What on earth is going on!?" David said.

"Nat and Jesse?" Kristina asked.

"Let's just say they were getting pretty darn close when I went over!" David whispered.

"I thought it was the other way round! Nat and Rosalina, Alex and Jesse!" Kristina said puzzled.

"Doesn't look that way now does it?" David replied.

Alex ran down the street before realising he didn't have a clue what house she was in. Then an idea sprung to mind.

He pulled out his phone and began shuffling through his folders until he found what he was looking for.

"_I hope this works"_ He thought holding his phone up in the air.

"You went to live your life

But why'd you have to go

You're my only love

My never ending love

Rosalina!" Nat's voice came out of his phone speakers as loud as they would go.

He walked slowly down the street letting the song play. Then a window opened and Rosalina head appeared.

"Alex?! What are you doing here?!" She shouted angrily. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I'm here to apologise about standing on your skirt and it ripping! Oh and the smoothie!" He yelled up to her.

"Keep it down!" She hissed. He was so stupid, he almost reminded her of Nat.

"Oh…sorry!" He sheepishly said. "Can I come in? My neck is hurting from looking at you up there!" He asked.

"Fine!" She disappeared and reappeared at the door two minutes later.

He approached the door slowly. He was afraid she might kill him for earlier; she was waiting for him at the door.

"Hurry up!" She said shaking her head.

He started to run.

He tripped.

He flew at her knocking her through the door.

He screamed.

She screamed.

As he held out his hand to grab something he knocked over Rosalina's violin music box that Nat had given her off its stand in the hall, it fell and broke.

They pulled themselves up. Rosalina looked at what Alex had done in dismay, fury welled up inside her.

"ALEX!" Rosalina screamed.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry!" Alex said heading towards the door.

"Not as sorry as your going to be!" She lunged at him but he dodged and raced out of the house. She ran after him, she wasn't going to let him get away with this one!

"I'M SORRY!" Alex shouted whilst he ran away.


	7. The Chase

Nat was slowly running out of energy but unfortunately for him the girls behind him were not about to give up easily!

He hobbled down towards Rosalina's street as fast as he could manage.

As he entered the street though he found Alex running towards him followed by a very angry Rosalina!

When Alex saw the mob he froze in horror.

They were definitely going to catch Nat and Nat knew it. He was getting closer to Alex, he had a plan. As he approached Alex he ran behind him and pushed him at the girl mob before watching him been dived upon by the crowd of girls.

"ARGHHH!" Alex screamed as girls grabbed and tugged his hair pulling him to the ground. How could Nat do that to him?

As Nat ran again he crashed into Rosalina. They fell to the floor with a thud, and a big ripping sound was heard. Everyone stopped to look at what had happened.

Nat helped Rosalina up.

"Uh oh!" He said quickly standing in front of her. "Nothing to see people, move along!" He yelled.

Rosalina screamed. Her new dress was ruined, it know had a big rip up her side. Alex broke into a smile, at least this time it was Nat not him that had committed the crime.

The crowd dispersed eventually leaving the three of them alone.

Nat turned around and a sharp pain hit his cheek.

Rosalina had slapped him, hard!

He grabbed his cheek wincing in pain.

"What was that for!?" He asked.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT WAS FOR LOOK AT MY DRESS YOU'VE RUINED IT!" She screamed before walking off.

"Rosalina!" Nat called after her.

"Do not go after her dude, trust me she's lethal!" Alex said pulling himself off the ground. "Nat?"

"What?"

"Where's your shoe?" Alex asked looking at Nat's stripy sock.

"Long story! Right here's the plan, you go and see if Rosalina's ok and I'll go home and see Jesse! Ok?" Nat instructed.

"No way man! She'll kill me, I'm not even joking!" Alex said taking two steps back.

"We made a deal! You have to do what I would do, now go and see if she's ok, before I kill you!" Nat gave Alex a stern look.

Alex was about to protest and tell Nat the whole story but thought against the idea of telling Nat he broke his gift to Rosalina.

"Ok, I'll do it!" He said giving Nat a little wave as he went off.

Nat took a deep breath and headed home.

Round two with Jesse!

He to the back streets home, trying to avoid meeting any scary mobs of girls.

He got home in no time. He opened the door and was greeted by a scent of cooking. Cookies to be more precise, it drew him in; there they were resting upon the kitchen counter.

He went over to them licking his lips. He reached out to grab one when he was met by another hand slapping his.

He pulled it back. "Ouch!" He looked up to see Jesse.

"No cookies…yet!" She said wagging her fingers. "Have some milk!" She said thrusting a glass at him.

He picked up the glass and walked over to her giving her a hug.

"Right that's it! What's going on Nat? Hugs, calling me woman! Tell me this instant!" She demanded.

He groaned. She was so annoying. He thrust his glass at her and the contents went into her face. She was covered in milk.

She screamed. "Ewwww!" She shouted wiping it from her eyes.

Nat was shocked that he did such a thing. He put the glass down quickly in case he did something else stupid. He grabbed a cloth and gave it to Jesse.

"I don't have a clue what came over me! Sorry Jess." He felt quite ashamed.

"I've had it!" She screamed picking up her own glass of milk and flinging it at Nat.


End file.
